Nightmare Medic
The Nightmare Medic (or Nightmare for short) is a malevolent demon with the appearance of a RED Medic. He was created by Xho3546. He also serves as Xho's TF2sona on an infrequent basis. Appearance and Personality The Nightmare Medic appears to be a RED Medic wearing a Planeswalker Helm, Physician's Procedure Mask, Scrap Pack and Quadwrangler. His eyes also appear to be rolled to the back of his head (or there is an absence of an iris and pupil) and also seems to be constantly frowning behind the helmet. The Nightmare Medic can only speak with a limited vocabulary - mainly a slow distorted laugh, heavy ghostly breathing and a painful-sounding roar. He has been noted to say 'Dummkopf' on more than one occasion which might dictate that he prefers to be quiet. Personality wise, the Nightmare Medic has a monstrous lack of morality - killing both the RED and BLU team, and possibly any other colour that he can come across. As such, the Nightmare Medic does not stop killing unless he is overpowered or outmatched. His point of brutality is enough to murder three of his own servants at random. However, Nightmare Medic has shown one instance of kindness towards Demopan. After wishing to trade with Nightmare Medic, Nightmare Medic retrieved a Stout Shako from a recently decapitated Soldier. It is unclear as to why. Towards other demonic characters, Nightmare Medic is usually docile to them (unless the demon wishes to attack him), considering them to be on the same level, more or less. Powers and Abilities Being a combat-suited monster, the Nightmare Medic has well attuned abilities to kill whatever he can lay his hands on. His powers are arguable in comparison to other TF2 Freaks and Monsters, although it is likely that he could hold his own in a battle against most of them. Nightmare Medic is notably equipped with a blackened Claidheamh Mòr labelled as 'Tenebris' - the sword has numerous powers which have not yet been seen. He has also used a Crusader's Crossbow, but has since been discarded. If Tenebris is not present, Nightmare Medic uses his bare hands to rip his enemies to shreds. The Nightmare Medic has vast array of powers that makes him one of the more 'must-avoid' monsters - *Perhaps Nightmare Medic's most obvious ability. In one massacre, Nightmare Medic had lifted (and disemboweled) a RED Heavy with one hand, grasped a BLU Demoman with one hand by the head, skewered a BLU Soldier with a Claidheamh Mòr by one hand as well. Nightmare Medic also survived an onslaught by a Heavy, shooting a Sasha at him. It is difficult to assess how resilient Nightmare Medic is, as most who have fought him have never laid a hand on him. It is safe to say that Nightmare Medic has an entire resistance to pain, making him invulnerable to most physical/natural based attacks. Attacks more suited to ripping limbs off is able to incapacitate Nightmare Medic - although it hasn't been proved if it is even possible. *Just before skewering the BLU Soldier, the Nightmare Medic teleported instantly behind him. It is also notable to say that the Nightmare Medic teleported into the battle from seemingly nowhere, possibly from his own plane of existence. *Used sparingly by the Nightmare Medic, his power over fire has meant the death of three classes - a Heavy and two Soldiers. Against one Soldier, Nightmare Medic had used some kind of scream/roar which resulted in the Soldier dropping dead in an inferno. Although not fully explored, it is probable that the full extent of this power could bring down the entire map around him. *During a small cutscene, Nightmare Medic had split into three, killing a Medic, Engineer, Scout, Heavy and Soldier. *Whilst encountering a Heavy, Nightmare Medic had gone from standing a distance to choking the Heavy in a quick flash. This happened again as a BLU Medic looked up to find an absent Nightmare Medic, who moved directly behind him. *Nightmare Medic also has the power to form props out of seemingly nowhere, able to hurl it at his enemy. Bob once escaped a near-crushing by Nightmare Medic, and Captain Demoman suffered a dispenser-style crushing by this power. This is combined usually with his telekinesis. He is also able to materialize other demons, such as a demonic like Heavy. *Nightmare Medic is also capable of a hypersonic-like roar which turns the enemy into a bloody pulp, usually off screen. This is characterized by him holding his arm out, and the screen blurring around the edge whilst he roars. Captain Demoman has been subject to this form of death. *Nightmare Medic also possess a high degree of telekinesis, able to hurl a Dispenser, a Half-Life 2 style container and even two BLU Soldiers to its death whilst using it. He has even stopped Rex's Cow Mangler blast in mid-flight using this. *Perhaps one of Nightmare Medic's less obvious powers is able to shift a part of this reality into his own. This is characterized by the map turning into darkness, usually accompanied with horror music and a massacre. This power is often cancelled out as Nightmare Medic requires concentration to be able to do this. When this ability is present, there is little or nothing that can stop Nightmare Medic. Faults and Weaknesses Despite having near-complete power over any situation, Nightmare Medic has theorized weaknesses. One theory is that Nightmare Medic has a possible vulnerability to Snyphurr's Stone Gaze - if he is invulnerable to it then it will effect him temporarily. Another theory is that he is also weak to Paintraingineer's Golden Wrench - with a possible same result with the Stone Gaze. Due to Nightmare Medic's power, it is a likelihood that he does not take his enemy into consideration, which means that his lack of assessment could result him in being defeated in a battle if an enemy has an outstanding power. This makes him vulnerable to powerful enemies such as Vagineer or Painis Cupcake. Although Nightmare Medic is highly resistant to pain (to say, he does not feel it), damage will take toll on his mortal form regardless of his immense resistance. Although whilst very coordinated, he is not particularly intelligent in combat. Usually this is cancelled out by his resistance to pain, however a powerful enough attack from a well-placed ambush is enough to overpower him if he does not react fast enough. As a demon, Nightmare Medic is likely to be weak against Angelic characters, and therefore weak against holy light/water/attack. Whilst not damaging the body, the demon possessing the body will be weakened. As having powers over fire, it is only common logic for this power to be cancelled out by ice, unless Nightmare Medic's power over fire overpowers the ice. Despite saying this, Nightmare Medic is resilient to the cold. Quotes "....Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...." "Roar" "breath" "Dummkopfs..." Trivia *Nightmare Medic was conceptualized sometime before he came to video, as Xho did not have Sony Vegas beforehand. *Nightmare Medic has the largest kill-count of any of Xho's monsters - currently it stands at around 41. *Nightmare Medic bears similarities to the Silent Hill monster Pyramid Head, of which some of his character is based from. Theme Silent Hill 2 Complete Soundtrack - Die Patient Notable Videos *Dawn of the Nightmare *Heavy and the Nopemobile (Cameo) *Interesting Spy Has A Few Issues *Nightmare Medic Meets An Unexpected Enemy *Abomination *Stout Shako for 2 Nightmare Medic Other images NightmareMedicmodern.jpg|A (future) idea for Nightmare Medic's appearance. Category:Berserkers Category:Blade Users Category:Butchers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Demonic Category:Elementals Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by Xho3546 Category:RED Team Category:TF2sonas